Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a data transferring method, and more particularly, relates to a storage system capable of adaptively determining a data transmission path and a data transferring method thereof.
Description of Related Art
In recent years, cloud technologies have become popularized each day with developments of network and information services. In addition to cloud services such as providing a network storage space or a printing service, a core server in a cloud system is also capable of sharing various resources in the network environment to users. To realize aforementioned functions, amount of hard disks to be supported by a storage system of the server is gradually increased. Also, in order to accommodate more hard disks, a depth of a chassis of the storage system is accordingly deeper. Under this circumstance, a drawer storage device and a backplane board in the storage system also need to execute stable data transmission through faster transmission interfaces.
In conventional art, a SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment) transmission interface is used to transfer data between the drawer storage device and the backplane board. However, as a length of the transmission line gets longer, intensity attenuation of a transmission signal is getting more serious, which results in degradation of signal quality in the storage system. To solve aforementioned problem, a conventional method is to compensate the transmission signal through an additional drive chip, but this method may generate more costs as well as more power consumptions. On the other hand, a longer transmission line also leads to more power loss. Although the transmission line with thicker thread diameter is capable of reducing impedance in transmission, the cost thereof may be increased accordingly. Therefore, it is an important issue to be solved as how to improve data transmission quality while enhancing transmission performance.